Hot Tuesday
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Series: Ugly Betty: Betty Suarez is a 24 year old woman from Queens, New York who is sorely lacking in fashion sense. She is known to be courageous, good-hearted, and slightly naive. She is abruptly thrust into a different world when she lands a job at Mode, a trendy high fashion magazine based in Manhattan that is part of the publishing empire of the wealthy Bradford Meade. Bradford's son Daniel has just been installed as Editor-in-Chief of Mode following the death of Fey Sommers (Bradford's longtime mistress). Bradford hires the inexperienced Betty as his womanizing son's newest personal assistant to curb Daniel's habit of sleeping with his assistants. As time goes by, Betty and Daniel become friends and help each other navigate their professional and personal lives. Life at Mode is made difficult for both Betty and Daniel by their co-workers. Their most serious threat comes from Creative Director Wilhelmina Slater, a vindictive schemer who devises numerous plots to steal Daniel's job and seize control of his family's company. In addition, Wilhelmina's loyal assistant Marc St. James and Mode receptionist Amanda Sommers continually mock and humiliate Betty for her lackluster physical appearance, awkward nature, and initial lack of taste in fashion. However, not everyone at Mode is against Betty; she gains loyal friends in Scottish seamstress Christina McKinney and nerdy accountant Henry Grubstick. She also receives strong support from her father Ignacio, older sister Hilda, and nephew Justin. Veronica Mars: Veronica Mars, a high school student and private investigator in the fictional Southern California seaside town of Neptune. As the daughter of well-respected County Sheriff Keith Mars, Veronica's biggest problem was getting dumped by her boyfriend, Duncan Kane, until the murder of her best friend Lilly Kane. After Lilly's murder, Veronica's life falls apart. Keith accuses Lilly's father, popular software billionaire Jake Kane, of being involved in the murder. This provokes Neptune's wrath and Keith's ousting as sheriff in a recall election, replaced by Don Lamb. Veronica's mother, Lianne, develops a drinking problem and leaves town. Veronica's "09er" friends—wealthy students from the fictional 90909 ZIP code—force her to choose between them and her father; Veronica chooses her father. After being voted out as sheriff, Keith opens a private investigation agency, Mars Investigations, where Veronica works part time. Veronica helps her father solve cases and conducts her own investigations on behalf of friends and acquaintances at school. The O.C: The show centers on Ryan Atwood, a troubled youth from a broken home who is adopted by the wealthy and philanthropic Sandy andKirsten Cohen. Ryan and his surrogate brother Seth, a socially awkward and, initially, friendless teen, deal with life as outsiders in the high-class world of Newport Beach, Orange County, California. This includes their often troubled and always dramatic relationships withSummer Roberts, Marissa Cooper, Alex Kelly, Lindsay Gardner, Taylor Townsend, and others. The show also features Marissa's mother,Julie Cooper, and for the first two seasons, her (ex)husbands Jimmy Cooper and Kirsten's overbearing father, Caleb Nichol. School water polo player Luke Ward, Marissa's boyfriend and early adversary to Ryan and Seth, causes problems in the first season. Drama also arises from Marissa's younger sister, Kaitlin Cooper. These main characters have problems and story arcs with numerous supporting characters from their past, workplace, and school. One tree hill: The main storyline is originally the relationship between the two half-brothers Lucas Scott (Chad Michael Murray) and Nathan Scott (James Lafferty), both of whom start out as enemies but bond as friends and as brothers as the show progresses. With the help of Keith (Craig Sheffer), Coach Brian "Whitey" Durham (Barry Corbin) recruits Lucas on the team. Nathan has the same love for basketball as Lucas. As Lucas falls in love with Peyton Sawyer (Hilarie Burton), who happens to be Nathan's girlfriend and later ex, Nathan falls in love with Lucas's best friend, Haley James (Bethany Joy Galeotti). Lucas later dates and falls in love with Brooke Davis (Sophia Bush). Both brothers share the same father Dan Scott (Paul Johansson), who is also Keith's brother. After having a high school relationship with Karen Roe (Moira Kelly), Dan conceived Lucas but never claimed him as his son; he did claim Nathan. After leaving Karen, he meets and quickly marries Deb Scott (Barbara Alyn Woods), with whom he conceives Nathan. Although having been married for seventeen years, they divorce and choose different paths. Deb starts having alcoholic problems on and off, until she finally recovers. She also begins a strong friendship, and later partnership, with Karen against Dan's will. However, in the later seasons, the show focuses less on them and the three of them leave the show. Karen marries her college professor, Andy Hargrove (Kieren Hutchison), Dan realizes his sins and temporarily leaves the town, and Deb returns to Tree Hill after an absence but eventually leaves. Brothers and sisters: The show's narrative launched with the death of William Walker at Kitty's birthday party. His death causes a number of secrets from his life to be revealed—secrets that impact the remainder of his family. Other main storylines throughout the series include: the personal, political (usually through Robert and Kitty's and later Kevin's careers) and professional lives of Nora and all the brothers and sisters; their relationships with each other; interaction with Rebecca and her mother (William's mistress) Holly; and the running of the family business Ojai Industries d.b.a. Ojai Foods—which is mostly looked after by Saul, Sarah and Tommy along with Holly and Rebecca from season 3 onwards. Smash: The show revolves around a group of characters who come together to put on a Broadway musical based on the life of Marilyn Monroe. But before that can happen, the people who will try to bring it all together must deal with their own personal acts. The series will feature original music by composersMarc Shaiman and Scott Wittman. Glee: The show features the fictional high school show choir New Directions competing for the first time on the show choir circuit, while its members deal with relationship, sexuality and social issues. The central characters are glee club director Will Schuester (Matthew Morrison), cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester (Jane Lynch), Will's wife Terri (Jessalyn Gilsig), guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury (Jayma Mays), and glee club members Rachel (Lea Michele), Finn (Cory Monteith), Artie (Kevin McHale), Kurt (Chris Colfer), Mercedes (Amber Riley), Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz), Puck (Mark Salling) and Quinn (Dianna Agron). The Lying Game: Set in Phoenix, Arizona, the series is about Emma (Alexandra Chando), a foster child who finds out she has an identical twin sister, Sutton (also played by Chando). The girls were separated at birth, with Sutton being adopted by wealthy parents and seemingly living an ideal life. Meeting prior to the pilot episode, Sutton talks Emma into stepping into her life for a few days while she pursues information about their birth mother in Los Angeles. Initially excited to do this favor for her sister, Emma soon learns that Sutton has many hidden secrets. Now Emma must continue to cover as Sutton as Sutton continues her search for their birth mother. When Sutton reclaims her identity, Emma's fate is unknown, as the twins, along with some of their closest friends, attempt to sort through the secrets of the people around them. The Sopranos: The series begins with Tony Soprano collapsing after suffering a panic attack. This prompts him to begin therapy with Dr. Jennifer Melfi. Gradually, the storyline reveals details of Tony's upbringing, with his father's influence looming large on his development as a gangster, but more so that Tony's mother, Livia, was vengeful and possibly personality-disordered. His complicated relationship with his wife Carmela is also explored, as well as her feelings regarding her husband's cosa nostra ties. Meadow and Anthony Jr., Tony's children gain increasing knowledge of their father's mob dealings. Later, federal indictments are brought as a result of someone in his organization talking to the FBI and his own Uncle plots Tony's death. After ordering the execution of Brendan Filone and the mock execution of Chris Moltisanti, Tony's Uncle Junior is installed as boss of the family (following the death of previous boss Jackie Aprile, Sr. from cancer), even though Tony actually controls most things from behind the scenes. Furious at Junior's plan to have him killed, Tony responds to the attempt on his life with a violent reprisal and confronts his mother for her role in plotting his downfall. She has a psychologically triggered pseudo-stroke and Junior is arrested by the FBI. Schedule: 14:00 - 15:00: Degrassi: The Next Generation 15:00 - 16:00: Veronica Mars 16:00 - 17:00: The O.C 17:00 - 18:00: One Tree Hill 18:00 - 19:00: Brothers & Sisters 19:00 - 20:00: Ugly Betty 20:00 - 21:00: Glee 21:00 - 22:00 - The Sopranos Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article.